betrayalfandomcom-20200214-history
Briala
Briala is a Piandan town in the Antaran Empire in Betrayal in Antara. The game starts near Briala, and the town can be visited Chapters 1, 2, and 6. Geography Briala is a sprawling rural town on the eastern coast of Antara. It is north of Aspreza, east of Imazi, and south of the province of Ghan, where the road forks north to Bakril and west to Choth. There is a well at the center of town. The game starts on the beach northeast of Briala near the road leading southward from Ghan. The party meets Kaelyn Usher upon their first departure from town going south or west. Commerce Inn: The Spitting Lion * Amenities: Ale, Rations. Rooms are free and staying overnight does not use up food. * Free: 12 burlas in the fountain. Shop: Mark's Goods * Sells: Herbal Powder; Senwater; Armorer's Hammer; Bucket; Fishing Rod; Rope; Shovel; Torches; Whetstone. * Buys: Potions, Tools, Jewels. Residents thumb|100px|Eugene the mastercooper's son.thumb|100px|The pig farmer.thumb|100px|Mrs. Derkins. * Aren's father, Tyre Cordelaine, can be found outside the inn. Aren's mother, who cooks at the inn, is not seen. * Mrs. Miller, a baker, lives next to the inn. A stout, outspoken woman, she encourages Aren in his courtship of her daughter Laura, expounding at length upon the girl's virtues and telling Aren how lucky he was to catch her eye. After Laura learns that he's leaving town, Mrs. Miller tells him to stay away from the girl unless he's bringing "flowers, candy, and three rings" and an apology, since she's distraught and the mastercooper's son wouldn't want to look at a girl with eyes red from crying. * Laura Miller can be found at the town well in Chapters 1 and 2. * Lonzo, a sun-burned farmer with calloused hands and a broad-brimmed straw hat who generated local excitement when his cow bore a two-headed calf last year, hasn't been in the Spitting Lion lately because his calves have been sick. He asks the party to alert Doc Miller of Aspreza, who might be able to save them. If they do so and then return in Chapter 2, he relates that the Doc diagnosed a "falling-down" disease spread by tainted grain, and that the calves are now cured. As thanks for Aren's help, he gives the party some Potions. * Aren's childhood friend Eugene, the loud but good-hearted mastercooper's son who lives in the largest house in town, tries unsuccessfully to get the party to buy into his latest get-rich-quick scheme, involving new and unusual uses for chicken droppings. The party does not choose to invest. Later, Eugene relates that the scheme failed after the chemical mixture exploded, but there's a new one on the horizon. After talking to Laura in Chapter 2, Aren can advise him to help Mrs. Miller at her shop if he wants to get to know her daughter. * A pig farmer, covered in muck from head to toe and with an endless supply of pig-related puns, asks the party to help catch her piglets. If they do, they get a Stealth boost and a very mucky hug. * Mrs. Derkins, whose yard is full of broken rubbish and weeds, charges out of her house half-dressed to tell Aren to get himself and his no-good friends off her land and stop getting her son Bo '''drunk and in trouble. Aren protests that his younger brother, seven years younger than Bo and only a third as big, only gave Bo the key to the Spitting Lion's wine cellar when threatened, but "Mrs. D" won't hear a word against her sweet, gentle Bo-Bo. Later in the game, Aren's father notes that Bo has broken into the wine cellar yet again. * Old '''Gertrude Roselle is never seen, but she is mentioned in Chapter 2 as having just moved to Aspreza to live near her daughter, leaving a vacant cottage suitable as a fixer-upper for a young couple. Trivia * Although Buckets and Fishing Poles are sold at the shop, neither can be used at the town well. * Aren has seen Gold Montari at the Spitting Lion. Category:Places (BIA) Category:Betrayal in Antara